


He's one of a kind.

by Loserbybeck



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Cute relationship goals, F/M, Fluff, Love for the lovelies, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loserbybeck/pseuds/Loserbybeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was supposed to be an one night stand but something about him made you want him even more.  He was different and you like that about him but can you handle being in a relationship with someone while dealing with a busy schedule of your own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic and I'm new at this so please bare with me! By the way, I'm bad at writing smut so I'M SORRY!

I hate waking up, It's the death of me. Having to get up and move around make it even worse. But today, I hated mornings 10x worse with a major hangover and a person in my bed. What was his name? Dean? Lan? No, that's not even a name… It was Dan! The man with a massive fluff of hair name is Dan.

I’m not the kind of girl who have a one-night stand because they are unnecessary but last night, I guess it was necessary for some reason. He started moving around and I didn’t know if I should pretend to go back to sleep or just lay there. He opened his eyes, ‘Shit. Too late.’ I thought to myself. “Morning.” He mumbled and smiled at me. ‘Gosh, he has a beautiful smile.’ “Good morning.” He pushed his hair back so now I can see his face fully and can I just say, he had to be really drunk to sleep with me because this man was extremely handsome. He had deep brown/hazel eyes that you could fall for in a heartbeat, he had a perfect smile that when he flashes it at you, it makes your legs wobble, he had a stubble going on and his jawline was sharp and basically perfect, Dan was tall but compare to me, he was a giant (due to the fact that I'm 5'2), he was skinny and a bit tone and his hair… god, his hair was curly and thick and massive. Dan was a total catch and it would remain a mystery of why would he come home with me.

"Y/N…" Dan pulled me back to reality after analyzing him and gave him an "hmm?". "You scared me for a second. You went quiet and just stared at me for a few minutes." My face turned red. "Sorry, I was thinking about something." I half-lied, I mean I was thinking about something, that something was him. "It's okay, I tend to do that a lot as well. I thought I was the only person who does that." I let out a soft giggle as he went on "Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I had a great time at the bar last night and I would like to see you again.”  My eyes widen as I cock my head a little, ‘He wanted to go out again with me… ME! Shit, say something you idiot.’ “As a date?” I asked. He let out a small smile and nod. I blushed and told him “Totally! I mean I would love too.” I tried to play it cool but he saw my enthusiasm and let out a soft laugh “You’re so cute.” At this point, my whole body was red since I was blushing too much. “Well I have to go to work today, so can I take you out on a date tomorrow?” He continued. “Yeah, I’m free tomorrow, I just need the location and a heads up so…” I picked up my phone and waved it to him. “Number, please.”

After we swap each other numbers, we went to go get dressed and start our day. “I’ll text you during the day when I’m not too busy.” He told me. I nodded and heard a car honk. “That’s probably my friend, Ross." I nodded and walked him out. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said, he gave me a kiss on the cheek goodbye and walked to his ride.  I looked at the time and saw that I have to be at work in 2 hours so I needed to get ready now.

As an RN (registered nurse) I have long, pain-killing shifts that last forever but I have certain days off which helps a lot since I’m also a YouTuber on the side. “Did someone kidnapped you at the bar because I couldn’t find you when Sara and I were leaving the bar.” My best friend Zoe asked me. Zoe and I go way back together and she’s basically the reason why I moved to California with her. “I took an uber home… with someone.” I mumbled the last part. “Excuse me, what?! Little miss ‘hate one-night stands’ went home with someone?!” She commented. I took a bite of my fries and rolled my eyes “I don’t hate one-night stands. I just think they are pointless and dumb, it’s like you’re asking for a STD.” "Hypocrite." She told me. I gasped "I was drunk! I wasn't planning on having one." She took a sip of her water and nodded "Sure. Now tell me about this man who filled you with pleasure." I almost spat out my drink and hit her on the arm. "Shut up, Zoe!" She giggled and listened as I talked about Dan and his perfect self. "Oh my gosh, you totally like him." "What! No! It's too early to tell. He's just a person that I'm going on a date with. That’s all.” I told her. “Sure and I’m married to Jon Snow!” she sassed. “You know I don’t watch Games of Thornes.” “I don’t know why…” I grabbed my tray and stood up “Anyway, I have to go because we’re at work and have a job to do.” “Yeah, Yeah. Let’s just get this over with.”

Dan kept his promise by texting me during the day.

_Danny: ‘Hey Beautiful, I just wanted to see how your day been?’_

I giggled like a high schooler getting a note from their crush. He called me beautiful… ‘Why are you making a big deal over a complement? It’s not like no one ever called you beautiful.’ True inner thought but this is different, He’s different. ‘Whatever floats your boat.’ I don’t need your attitude.

_Me: ‘Hey ;) My day has been slow but I’m not complaining. How about you?’_

Is a winking face too much? Maybe I should just do a simple smiley face? No, he sorta flirted back. Wait, why am I overthinking this, just send the message! I pressed send and heard a ding two minutes later.

_Danny: ‘I watched my friend, Arin raged for 3 hours so my day has been great. What time do you get off tonight?”_

_Me: ‘I get off at 9 tonight, why?’_

_Danny: ‘I wanna facetime you so I can see your lovely face.’_

I blushed and texted back

_Me: ‘Okay but don’t judge when you see bags under my eyes.’_

_Danny: ‘Never. I bet you still look great with bags under your eyes.’_

I rolled my eyes and proceed to text him.

When I got home from work, I called Danny and talked to him all night until I started to drift off on my couch. When I woke up, I checked to see it was already morning and received a text from Dan.

 _Danny: ‘I just wanted to let you know that I can’t wait to see you tomorrow and I’ll pick you up around 5. By the way, you have a cute snore_.’

Shit, I fell asleep on him. It was 12:30 and I had time to kill so I decided to make a short life update for my channel. I set my tripod and camera in front of my couch and set some lights beside the camera, I quickly fixed my hair and changed out of my PJs. I hopped on the couch and sat with my legs crisscross.

“Hey guys, it’s me, Y/N. If you’re new to my channel, welcome! Anyway, this is a quick life update. I’m working less at the hospital so I can work more on this channel and thankfully, my boss was cool about me cutting my hours back but still have enough to consider it a full-time job."  I began. I was debating if I should talk about Dan and I or keep my mouth closed but I blurted it out “Also, I’m sorta seeing someone. We’re not official by the time this was recorded but we’ve been talking. He’s a huge sweetheart and I’m pretty sure you guys would like him. He’s basically perfect to the point it drives me crazy.” At this point, I was blushing really hard and sorta acting like a fangirl. I moved on and started talking about how I was planning on getting a pet and stuff like that. After I babbled for a few hours, I ended my video with my goodbye, “That’s the end of this life update and I’ll see you guys later with a new video soon and YouTube Pro Tip, Don’t randomly start making an update video without planning it out or else, you’ll be going on and on like I did. Anyways, love you guys!” I blew a kiss to the camera.

I checked my phone and saw that it was 3 and I needed to get ready. I quickly took a shower and stood in my room with a towel wrapped my body. “What should I wear?” I mumbled to myself. I grabbed my phone and texted Dan.

_Danny: Wear something casual but still dressy._

Casual but dressy…. I looked through my closet and tried to find an outfit until I found a maroon skater dress with a V-neck cut. It was simple and cute, just what I needed.  I put the dress on and went to the restroom to do my makeup. I put on a little bit of BB cream and blush, I didn't want to overdo it since it was our first date. I put on some dark red lipstick and did my eyeliner and mascara.  I checked the time and saw that it was 4:45 and he could he on his way. I hurried into my closet to find my favorite chunky boots so I can be a bit taller. I heard the doorbell ring while I was putting on my heels. “Coming!” I ran to the door trying not to fall. I checked the mirror one more time before opening the door. I opened the door and saw Dan with a big bouquet of roses. I gasped and grabbed them from him. “Oh my gosh. You didn’t have to get me this.” I told him. “I wanted to. I thought you would like them.” I smelled them and smiled. “I love them.”  Dan was wearing a black V-neck and some ripped jeans with a leather jacket on and he looked really handsome. “You look… wow.” He was lost in word and let out a small giggle, “I can say the same about you.” He started to blush and cleared his throat, “We should get going…”  I nodded grabbed my purse and walked out to his car.

We were taking Dan's car so I looked through his music playlist and saw that he had one of my favorite album, "Dude, you have ‘A Farewell to Kings' by Rush? That's like my favorite album!" I thrilled. "No way, You're a Rush fan?" I nodded and played ‘Cygnus X-1, Book I: The Voyage' and went along with the intro. "Okay, you just got 10x hotter!" he laughed.  The lyrics started and Dan and I started to sing along with it, “Invisible...To telescopic eye… Infinity…The star that would not die…” We waited for the drum to crash and started screaming with the song. We listen to half of the album until we pulled up at the restaurant. "You're going to like this place; they serve great sushi." He said as he got out of the car to open my door. "Thank you, my good man." I imitated an 18th-century Victorian lady. I hooked my arms around his and walk into the restaurant.

“So tell me more about yourself.” He asked me. I took a sip of my water and told him “What do you want to know about me?” “Hometown?” “Y/H/T but I moved to Texas when I was in middle school and stayed there until I graduated college.” “What did you major in?” “I did a double major in Nursing and Film.” “No wonder why I saw scrubs all over your house.” He joked. “They are not all over the house but yes I’m a nurse.” I giggled.  As the night went on, we found out that we had a lot in common and we were flirting… a lot. Dan started rubbing my one of my thigh under the table and I was getting a little turn on by it that I started to bite my lips. “Gosh, you’re so beautiful.” He whispers to me. “Do you always complement your dates like you do to me?” I asked. “I don’t really go on many dates but when I do, I don’t overdo like I’m doing now.” He explained.  He gave my thigh a squeeze which causes me to let out a yelp. "Don't do that!" I giggled.  The waiter came over with our check and Dan grabbed it “No cliché ‘No I’m paying?’” he joked as he paid. “Why should I pay when I have dessert handled…” I said seductively. He choked on his water. “Oh yeah? What’s going to be for dessert?” he played along. I lean closer to him and whispered seductively “You. Me. Ben. Jerry. Their Fudge Brownie Ice cream.” His face expression changed when I said Ben and again for Fudge Brownie Ice Cream. He covered his mouth to contain his laughter and grab my purse, “Let’s go, that ice cream is waiting for us at my place.” He still had the giggle fits but nodded.

Once we got to my house, I pulled out the ice cream on my living room table and smiled. “I told you.  You. Me. Ben. Jerry. Ice cream.” “You did not lie.” He laughed. We sat on the couch and kept the conversation going. “So tell me an embarrassing story AND reenact it.” He asked with ice cream in his mouth. I shoved my spoon in the ice cream and sat up. “So I was in my sophomore year of high school and I haven’t had my first kiss so I was a kiss virgin until I was invited to a stupid sleepover…" Dan cut me off with an ‘ooo...'. "Not like that buddy, the sleepover was a raged party full of upperclassmen and my friend wanted to go but my dumb 15 years old self wanted to stay and play flip cup! I didn’t know that in flip cup that they put beer in the cups because I wasn’t paying attention so I was shit wasted after 3 rounds but I still wanted to party so I decided that It would be a great idea to pull a guy into the corner and make out with him like I knew what I was doing and this was the worst kiss that I ever had and he was sloppy and biting my upper lips, it was gross but the beer kicked in and pulled away from him and ran outside to the backyard which by the way had a pool where people were in and I fucking vomited in the pool and then fell into the pool and a chunk of vomit in my face.  After that, I was known as Flip cup vomit girl.” I finished off with Danny laughing his ass off to the point that he was crying. “You forgot to reenact it.” “Oh yeah. Well, I can reenact one scene.” I smirked. “Oh yeah?” He smiled. I leaned in and gave Dan a soft kiss. He deepens the kiss and pulled me closer and held my waist. “Oh yeah, you’re way better than that guy.” I giggled into the kiss. I hopped on his lap and straddled him, his hand gripped my waist while I was playing with his hair. I felt his hand went lower to my ass and gave it a squeeze which made me moan a little. “You like that, huh.” He teased and squeeze it again getting the same reaction. I lower my hand to his chest to slide his jacket off, while he was tugging the ends of my dress. His lips moved to my neck and started sucking and nipping on it, “Dan…” I moaned out. He trailed his kisses down my collarbone and chest leaving hickeys left and right. I pulled on his hair and told him “Bedroom…now.”

 I dragged him to the room and brought his lips back to mines. I put my hand under his shirt and do light scratches on his back. He took his shirt off and toss it besides the door, "It would only be fair if you took off something as well." He told me as he unzips my dress and unhooked my bra.  I slipped out of it and kicked it over to the other side of the room. “You’re so beautiful.” He said and went back to kiss my neck and chest. I moan his name over and over as his biting and sucking started to get more rough. I tugged on his jeans and fell on the bed with him hovering me. I unbuckled his belt and smirked, "It would only be fair if you can take your jeans off.” I teased “By the way someone is really hard. He rushed taking off his jeans and lower his kisses down to my thighs, I was starting to get really warm. His hands went in my panties and he smirked, "You're so wet and it’s all for me.” He nipped my thigh which fills me with more pleasure. “Oh Dan…” I moaned. “Tell me that you wanted…” He started rubbing my cilt and insert 2 fingers hitting my core, which I caused me to moan even louder, "I want you!" I cried, He smirked, "But what do you want me to do?" His fingers kept hitting my g-spot that causes my climax to reach it peck and I released myself. Dan removed his finger and licked his fingers off and climb back on me. “Now answer my question, what do you want me to do?” he asked me seductively. “I w-want you in-inside me.”  I stuttered.  “Will do." He pulled my panties off and threw it where my dress was and tossed his boxers aside. I dig for a condom and tore it open for him and watch his roll it on his hard cock.  I felt him slowly inserting in me and began pacing himself. His groans started filling up the room along with my moans. His pace started going faster and he was hitting my spot over and over and I felt myself coming soon. “Dan, I’m going to…” “So am I. Go ahead.” He groaned. I felt waves of pleasure rode out of me as I screamed “Dan…Dan… OH DAN!!”. A few seconds later, I heard him groan “Y/n… SHIT!” His rhythm became sloppy as he released. He used the last of his energy to do a few more thrusts before rolling beside me. “That was…. Great.” He finished and I nodded in agreement as he tied the condom to toss it to the trash can. I cuddled up to him and laid my head on his chest. “Sooo…” Dan began. “So what?” “Am I a better kisser than Lip Biter?” I laughed and looked up at him “I don’t know, there wasn’t enough lip biting.” I joked. “But I guess you were.” He laughed and gave me one good kiss before we drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up seeing a pair of brown eyes staring at me, “Morning.” He yawned at me. “Good Morning, Avidan,” I mumbled in the pillow I buried my face into while feeling him stroking my hair. “What time is it?” I added. He grabbed my phone off of my dresser and told me, “It’s 9:47.” And went back to cuddling. “Damn, I have to go to work soon…” I groaned. His hand lowered to my thigh but I grabbed his hand to stop, “Nice try but, I really need to get ready.” He started kissing my neck and shoulder but I pulled away, “Dan! My shift is at 11!” I giggled. “Come on, let’s stay in today. I could make you breakfast and we could cuddle more and then…” he wiggled his eyebrow and I play shoved his shoulder “As much as I love those offers, I have to pay bills!”. He pulled me closer to him and lean in for a deep kiss, I let out a soft moan and felt his hand travel to my ass and grab it which made me yelp. He climbed on top of me and started biting and nipping my breast, he was trying to get me wild up and fuck it was working. “Maybe…. I-I’ll call th-hem to let them know that I-I’ll be late.” I stuttered. He smirked and lower kisses to my stomach as I felt myself getting warm down there. “Shit…” I cursed and grabbed my phone. “Danny wins.” I heard him smirked.

After our lovely morning of ‘fun’, I sadly had to get ready for work, “I wish I could stay even longer with you but, I really have to go.” I got up from my bed and looked for one of my scrubs. “I understand; I have to get ready to go too. Arin and Ross are probably looking for me.” He told me as he pulled his jeans up and walk over to me, “But thanks for stay a bit longer.” And kissed my cheek.  I blushed and pulled my top on while looking for my shoes. After Dan and I was fully ready, we walked out together and followed him to his car, “So what time do you get off?” he asked. “Around 8 or 9-ish, why?” “I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner with My friends and I?” I was about to say something before Dan added, “You don’t have to go if you want since you’re going to be tired from work.” I let out a soft laugh and nodded “I’ll call you during my shift to let you know.”.  He flashed me a smile and open his car door, “I’ll see you later?” I nodded, “Of course.” He quickly kissed me and got in the car, “Now get to work!” he joked and I waved, “As for you too!”

I was almost done with my shift so I decided to call Dan, after a few rings, I heard a male voice picked up, “Hello?”. “Hey Dan, I just wanted to let you know that I probably won’t be able to make it tonight.” “Oh that sucks, well- IS THAT HER, DAN!? TELL HER I SAY HI!!” an another voice shouted in the background. “I figure that’s Arin. Hi Arin.” I giggled, “SHE KNOWS MY NAME! OH MY GOSH! SUZY, SHE KNOWS WHO I AM! AND SHE SAID HI!” I laughed before hearing Dan, “Yep. Anyways, I’ll probably come over later on during the week.” “Okay, I have to go. I’ll text you later!” “Bye.” I felt guilty about not going out with Dan but I was extremely tired from another busy shift and luckily, Dan understood my pain.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I started hanging out with Dan more and more to the point that I started questioning our relationship. What are we? Friends who fuck a lot? Friends who kisses and cuddles? Friends without labels? The more questions keep popping up, the more they kept bugging me. My ‘X-Files’ ringtone interrupted my thoughts and luckily, it wasn’t the person I was thinking about, it was Zoe. “What is up, my dear friend?” I asked her jokingly. “Hello, my dear {Y/N}. What are you doing right now?” she rolled along. “I’m editing up a video and about to post it, why are you asking?” “Let’s go shopping today! I haven’t hung out with you since you met Dan. I'm actually surprised that you’re not under him right now.” “Haha, very funny! Well, come over and pick me up!” I told her. “Cool, I’ll be there in a bit.” I pressed ‘End Call’ and hopped off my desk chair. I took a quick shower and stood in front of my closet, “What am I going to wear?” I grabbed one of my boyfriend jeans and a black v-neck with a red plaid long sleeve button-up. I heard my doorbell as I put on my black chunky heel boots. I walked over to the door and saw a tall woman at my door. “Even with heels, I’m still shorter than you.” I let her in. “Someone is pulling off a 90s grunge look.” She told me as she sat on my couch. “I was actually going to wear a choker looking for my fanny pack!” I said sarcastically. “Anyway, let me put my makeup on and we can leave.” I ran to the bathroom and quickly put on BB cream and a darkish red lipstick with a little bit of blush and bronzer. “Ok, now I’m ready!” I walked over to her and grabbed my purse. “Finally.” I playfully pushed her and walked over to her car.

“So are you and Dan officially boyfriend and girlfriend?” she asked sipping on her drink. We were walking around the mall and decided to stop by a Starbucks. “What are you talking about?” I played dumb, not wanting to talk about it. “Don’t play dumb with me, missy! You haven’t even mentioned it to him? Are y’all even going to talk about it?” her Texan accent started kicking in. “Your accent is showing! I always liked your accent!” I tried to avoid our previous talk. “Nice try but I’m not falling for that this time! Now start talking!” I sighed before letting out a smartass comment I heard “And don’t even try lying to me. I can tell when you’re lying to me since we’ve been friends since freshmen year of college. Plus, you’re a bad liar.” “Ok, whatever! I’ve been thinking about asking him but it’s always bad timing!” RING! RING! “Speak of the devil!” I mumbled and answered my phone. “{Y/L/N}, speaking.” “Hey, love. What are you up too?” “I’m hanging out with my best friend Zoe.” “Dang, I was hoping you’ll be free right now.” “Well, I can’t help that I’m popular!” I did a hair flip even though he couldn’t see me. “By the way, I did a hair flip.” I added. He laughed and kept talking, “Well, what are you doing tonight? The gang and I are going to have a get together at my friend Suzy and Arin’s place and wanted to know if you wanted to hang?” “Sure, what time?” “Probably around 8.” “Okay, just pick me up from my place.” “Okay, I’ll see you soon. Bye.” “Later.” I hung up and saw Zoe grabbing her purse. “What are you doing?” I asked. “We’re about to go find you a date night outfit!” I sighed, “It’s not a date and can I at least finish my tea?” “NOPE!”

After we finished shopping, we rushed back to my place with a little time to spear before Dan came over. I pulled out some jeans with a simple white blouse and a cute army green bomber jacket. I went with a bright red lipstick and a smokey eyes look with a short-winged eyeliner. I put my hair in a bun with some strands falling in front of my face. “How do I look?” I asked Zoe. “You look stylish with a mix of casual and relax.” She gave me a thumb up.  “You should wear some flats; heels are a bit pushing for just hanging out.” She added and tossed me some flats.  “Thanks.  Am I missing anything?” She looked at me up and down, “Wear your gold pocket watch necklace. It would stand out and be bold.” She told me and dig through my jewelry drawer. “Here. Now, you are ready!”  Before I thanked her, a doorbell rang and smiled, “Perfect timing.” “Maybe, it’s a sign.” Zoe joked around. I laughed and open the door, “Hey.” I smiled. “Hey, something is different about you?” He told me. I realized he hasn't seen me without heels since I was self-consciousness about my height. “I’m wearing flats and you can see how short I am…” I mumbled. “Oh yeah, you should wear more flats often. You’re really short and I love it, it’s so cute.” He smiled and kissed my cheek. “AW! Good thing, I caught that on camera. {Y/N}, Smile for the camera.” Zoe embarrassed me like she was my mother. “Zoe, your job is done. You can go home now…” I told her. “Are you Zoe? {Y/N} told me so much about you.” Dan greeted her with a handshake which she returned, “I can say the same for you.” “Come on, Dan. We don’t want to keep the others waiting.” I ushered them out the house. “I’ll call you later, {Y/N} and It was nice meeting you, Dan.” Dan waved goodbye at her and walked over to his car to open the door for me. “Such a gentleman.” I told him. “Only for you.” I blushed and smiled at him. How has he been single all this time? He’s such a great guy with a huge heart, it doesn’t make any- “Hey, are you okay? You’ve been quiet since we’ve left the house.” He cut me off from my thoughts. “Sorry, I was thinking.” He put his one of his hands on top of mines, “Do you wanna talk about it?” “It’s cool, it’s nothing important.” I didn’t want to ask him about his past, it would probably ruin the vibe. “Well, I wanted to let you know that everyone is excited about meeting you.” That just made me even more nervous and Dan could tell when I let out a nervous laugh, “Are you sure you’re okay? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” I sighed and looked at him, “I’m really nervous about meeting your friends. What if I make a fool of myself?” He stopped at the red light and started laughing which hurt me little. “Do you think this is funny?” I asked him with an attitude, he stopped laughing and told me, “I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at the fact that my friends are huge dorks and you have nothing to be worried about.”  I relaxed a little.

We parked by the curb and before we exited the car, Dan added, “You’re going to be fine!” I nodded and gotten out of the car. It’s not a big deal, it’s just meeting new people. I just need to breathe in and out. In and Out. In and- “IT’S ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU SHOW UP!!”  I heard a voice shouted from the door. “Sorry man! I had to pick my girl up!” Danny responded back and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I blushed, I’m his girl… The guy with a blond streak walked over to us and smiled, “You must be {Y/N}, I was starting to think that you weren’t real. I’m Arin.” I let my hand out but he didn’t accept it, instead, he went in for a huge hug which I gladly accept and returned. He pulled away and looked at us, “Now, let’s go eat!” and head in. “Off to a great start.” I told Dan. He laughed and intertwined his hand with mine and walked into the house. Dan walked us over to the couch where they were all sitting and playing Smash Bros. A girl with the same blond streak as Arin except her was more noticeable, sat next to me. “Hi, I’m Suzy!” she greeted. “I’m {Y/N}. It’s nice to meet you!” “Well {Y/N}, can I get you something to drink?” “I can come with you if you want?” I asked. “That would be great. It could get us away from the guys.” She whispered the last part. We stood up and walked over to the kitchen. “Hey, you look familiar? Do you have a Youtube channel?” I nodded, “Yep, I’m {Y/C/N}.” She gasped, “Dude, I love your channel! You make great D.I.Y videos!” I laughed, “Thanks! I watched some of you videos on the Game Grumps channel and you’re really funny!” she passed me a bottle of water and smiled, “You’re too kind! Now, tell me about yourself!”

Suzy and I stayed in the kitchen talking for an hour and two until Dan and Arin called us over, “How dare you two snatch our dates away!” Suzy wrapped her arms around me, “Dan, why have you been hiding her this whole time!” I laughed and added, “I might have to steal your wife, Arin! I love her too much.” He gasped and put his hand on his chest, “First, you steal Dan, now my wife! What do you want next, MY CATS!” “YOU HAVE CATS!” I squealed, “HELL YEAH, I’M TAKING THEM!” One of the cats walked over to me and rubbed their face on my pants. “That’s Mochi and he likes butt pats.” Arin told me. I squat down and started playing with the cat and smiled, “He’s so cute and fluffy.” Suzy laughed and started petting him as well. After playing with the cats, Arin decided that we should have a Smash Bros competition. “I’m about to kill all your asses!” I think Ross was his name yelled. I went against Kevin and Holly and won both rounds and proceeded to Arin. “I’m about to destroy you!” he joked. “Ditto, hun.” I rolled along with his trash talk. After a few minutes with cursing and talking shit, I won again. “SON OF A BITCH! I WAS SO CLOSE TO WINNING!! DAN HOLD ME!” Arin yelled and ran to Dan. “It’s okay, At least you don’t have to go against Ross.” I looked at Ross who was giving me a creepy death stare. “You’re next…”  he told me with that face. “Dude, stop creeping {Y/N} out.” Dan told him. “What? I’m just creating healthy competitive banter.” He told Dan and pat my back. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my controller. “May the best one win.” I told him while I picked Zero-Suit Samus. He nodded and started the level. It was a tight match but luckily I had the final smash and destroyed Kirby. “WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?” Ross shouted. “I won, that’s what happened!” I smiled. “No one has beaten Ross before. How did- What-“Barry was lost in words so I explained to him, “I play Smash Bro a lot on my channel and spear time.” “OWN! OWN! SHE JUST OWN YOU, ROSS!” Arin butted in. “Dude, your girlfriend has skills.” Ross told Dan. I blushed went the word ‘girlfriend’ came out of Ross' mouth, that fucking label always ruins my mood a little. “Are you okay, {Y/N}? You look a little red.” Suzy asked. “I’m fine. Can you show me where the bathroom is?” I asked and hopped up. I went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face to calm down and luckily my makeup was waterproof. “Tonight, you’re going to ask him! No matter what happens!” I told myself in the mirror. I heard a knock and heard Dan’s voice, “Open up, {Y/N}.” I quickly dried my face with my shirt and open the door. “I was about to come out, what’s up?” I played it off. “Tell me what’s going on.” He went straight to the point. I lean against the doorframe and sighed, “What are we? Are we something without a label? Or Friends with benefits who acts like a couple? Are you Embarrasses-“ he cut me off by kissing me and pushing us into the bathroom with the door close.  He wrapped his arm around me and I threw my arms around his neck, he pulled away and rested his forehead on mines. “I’ve been meaning to bring that up…” he started, “Will you {Y/F/N} do the honor of being my girlfriend?” he asked in a proposal format. I laughed and nodded, “I would love to be your girlfriend.” I pulled him into a kiss and giggled. “What’s so funny?” he asked. “It’s a bit weird making out in your best friend’s bathroom.” I giggled. “You’re such a mood killer.” And pulled me in for another one.  “YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE DOING THE NASTY IN THERE!!” Arin shouted in the living room, causing us to break apart. “Can I not make out with my girlfriend in a bathroom in peace?” Dan mumbled. I giggled and opened the door, “Let’s get out of here before Arin bust in here.” He nodded and walked out with my hand connected with his.

Everyone started to get sleepy and headed home and Dan dropped me off at my house and walked me to my door, “So, I’ll call you tomorrow?” He asked. I nodded and smiled, “Yeah, I’m actually off tomorrow so we can do something, like chill out here.” He smiled and agreed, “Totally, I’m probably not busy so I’m come by after dealing with NSP stuff.” I nodded and unlock my door, “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Boyfriend….” He gave me a huge grin and pulled me into a goodnight kiss. “I’ll talk to you later, Girlfriend.” He walked into his car and drove off as I enter my house.  I slid on the door and smiled, I was about to get up until my phone rang. “What is it, Dan?” I answered. “I forgot to tell you that Arin wants you to come over to the Grump Space next week.” I smiled even more, “Really? Can we talk about this tomorrow?” “Sure. Now, get some rest. Night Love.” “Night babe.” I hung up and walked to my room. You know that feeling that you get when you think everything is perfect in during a certain moment that you want to freeze time? That’s basically me right now and I’m loving it. I hopped on my bed and landed my face on the pillow, “Fuck yeah, I have a hot boyfriend.” I mumbled to myself before drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post the new chapter, work has been kicking my ass! I will try to post more often around my weird schedule!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE POST! I've been busy with my life since I'm about to start school and my family and I are moving into a new house, so my life has been all over the place other than my laptop! I'm also sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy it!

I was sleeping peacefully in my queen sized bed until I heard my doorbell ringing over and over along with knocking until I sat up and yelled, “Wait one moment! Geez, can you be any louder…” I whispered the last part to myself. I walked to the door and opened the door, only to see my tall, dorky boyfriend flashing me his beautiful smile with turned into a frown when he saw my resting bitch face, “What’s wrong with you?”  “Daniel, it’s early in the morning and you woke me with your loud knocking and ringing that annoying doorbell.” I answered. “First off, It’s 12 in the afternoon and I know how I can make it up to you?” He lifted up two bags, “A day filled with cuddling, Netflix, and junk food.” I gave him a smile and grab the bags from him, “Now, you’re talking!” I put the food on the kitchen counter and felt some arms wrapped around me, “You forgot to do something…” I looked at his confused. “Hello kisses…” He gave me a puppy dog look. I awed and leaned against the counter, “Gosh, you’re cute.”  He wrapped his arms tighter to pull me closer to him and rubbed his nose with mines which caused me to giggle, “Stop! I don’t want to kiss you because I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.” “You act like I care about that…” He told me before pulling me into a passionate kiss. My hand went to his neck and played with his curly mane as he moved his hands around my body, "Gosh, I love your curves." He moaned into the kiss. He put his hands on my hips to lift me up on the counter so we can be at the same level. His hands slid in my sweatpants and played with my waistband on my panties. I moved his hand from there and nodded, "Do you really think you deserve some after waking me up from my peaceful sleep?" He places his hands on your inner thigh and started rubbing it with his thumb, "Come on, baby.   You can't get me all hyped up and then stop me like that. Now, I’m going to be hard!" He peppered kisses on my jaw and neck but before I melted into his hands, I pushed him away, "You have to earn it…" I teased and got off the counter. "I have to take a shower, anyway, so I'll be right back."  “Don’t take too long.” I heard him yelled, "NO PROMISES!"

“It’s about time you came out.” He told me as I came out of the bathroom into the living room, “I was only in there for 15 minutes, Drama Queen.” I rolled my eyes and hopped on the couch with him. Dan pulled me over to him and wrapped his arms around me, “Someone is quite touchy-feely today.” I joked. “Well, I missed you.” “Dan, I just saw you like 24 hours ago.” “Am I not allow to miss my beautiful girlfriend and cuddled with her?” He put his face in my neck. We stayed like this for a while until I broke the silent, “So what do you want to watch on Netflix since this was your idea.” I pointed out to him. “Well, what do you feel like watching, a cheesy rom-com or a cheesy, low-budget horror movie?”  “Low Budged horror movie, please.”

We decided to watch Rubber, that stupid tire movie where he kills everything with his mind or something but I wasn’t really paying attention to the movie, I was focused on Dan’s hand crawling on my thighs while him getting closer to me. He gave my thigh a squeeze which caused me to let out a little squeak, he gave me a look and laughed, “What the hell was that?!” “I wasn’t expecting my thigh to be squeeze!” I laughed with him. “Well, it’s cute.” He gave my thigh another squeeze which gave him another squeak. I covered my face with my hands so he wouldn’t see my red face but I heard him giggled and moved my hands from my face, “Gosh, you’re cute.” He cupped his hands on my cheek and gave me a soft but passionate kiss. I moved my hands to his neck and felt his tongue for entrance which I gladly accepted. I slowly started laying down on the couch and his mouth moved to my neck and started attacking it. I let out little moans and his hands went under my top and started groping my chest with his large hands, “You’re so beautiful.” He brought his lips back to mines and told me, “One day, you’re going to make a beautiful wife and hopefully my wife.” ‘ _WHAT THE EVER-LOVING FUCK!’_ I opened my eyes in shocked, ‘ _WE ONLY BEEN DATING FOR A WEEK OR TWO LIKE WHAT THE HELL?!’_ I was about to pull away until my phone saved the day. “I have to go answer it.”

I quickly rushed out of the living room into my room. “Hello?” “{Y/N}, I’M GLAD YOU ANSWER! I NEED YOU TO COME OVER! ASAP! NOW!” Zoe answered. “Why, what happened?” “Come over and see, Damnit!” She hung up and I sighed. I walked backed into living room seeing Dan on his phone, I grabbed his phone and hopped on his lap, “Who called you?” “Little Miss Zoe. She needs me to come over. I think it’s an emergency.” I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck. “Sorry, I have to cut things short.” I added. “It’s okay, love. We can continue our little make-out session later.” Shit, I forgot about his fucking wife comment. “Umm, yea!” I nodded slowly and climbed off of him. “I have to go get dress so-” “I have to go anyway, Barry just texted me that he need me for filming a steam train episode.” He grabs his keys and gave me a quick kiss before walking out, “I’ll call you later on tonight.” I nodded and watched him close the door. I quickly changed into some leggings and a maroon off the shoulder shirt and drove to Zoe’s.

“Hey {Y/N}.” Zoe’s fiancé, Tom, answered the door. Tom and I did had a thing going on for a while in college to the point we talked about a future together but He fell in love with Zoe and the rest was history. “Hey, snuggle bear.” I entered their house. “I told you not to call me by that horrible nickname.” “But you’ll always be my snuggle bear!” I joked with him, taking off my sunglasses. “Yeah, Yeah, your best friend is hiding in our bedroom.” I nodded and walked upstairs into their bedroom. “Yo Zoe! Open up!” I banged on the door. “Finally, you’re here!” She pulled me into the room. “Woah, what’s going on!? I haven’t seen you like this since freshmen year of college.” “Because I just fucking ruined my wedding dress!” she pointed her finger toward her dress, her dress had a huge pink stain which was every noticeable. “How the hell did this happened?” I went over to it to check it out. “Well, I was painting and my pink paint fucking spatter everywhere!” Zoe was on the edge at this point and I didn’t want to push it. “Okay, Okay. We can fix this!” “HOW!” “By washing it out!” It was probably a shitty idea but it was all I had and let’s just say oil paint spread easily on fabric and not easy to clean off. "{Y/N}, It's not cleaning off!!" Zoe cried. "Well, Ask Tom! He probably knows what to do?!" "NO! He doesn't know that's going on." She cried even more. "God Damnit, Zoe," I mumbled. I sat down on the side of the bed next to her, I need to say something to get this dress off her mind, "Dan wants me to be his wife." I blurred out. "WHAT?" she gasped. "You guys just started dating!" she added. "I know! That's why I didn't say anything!" "Gosh, this man is head over heels for you." "I know."

We sat in silence again.

"I'm pregnant."

I looked at Zoe in disbelief, "What!?" "Yep, I ruined my freaking wedding dress to distract me from my real problem." I got up and looked down at her, "You ruined your fucking wedding dress so YOU CAN IGNORE THE FACT THAT YOU'RE PREGNANT!" "You're what?" I looked at me and saw Tom at the doorway. "surprise…" I mumbled. Zoe got up and gave him a little grin. "My eggo is preggo!" Zoe whispered. "We're having a baby?" "We're having a baby!!" Zoe started to cry and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a huge smile. "I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" He picked her up and swing her around. "I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!" I hopped in and gave them a hug. "I can't believe we're starting a little family." Zoe told Tom and they were starting to get all gushy which was my cue to leave. "Welp, I have to go. I have ice cream waiting for me at home." "Don't you want to stay for dinner?" "I would love to but It looks like you guys are going to be talking about baby stuff." I grabbed my purse. "But mazel tov and I’ll see you guys.” I rushed out.

I never liked talking or being around weddings and baby talks since always caused my skin to crawl for some reason. I do want to get married someday and debating on if I want to be a mother or not, maybe I’m over thinking things, I mean Dan’s comment could been a slip or he was probably joking around like his usual goofy self but what if he really means what he said…  _“Slow your roll, dollface. Maybe you should talk to him about it.”_ Maybe I should…. _‘RING! RING!’_ Or maybe not! I picked up my phone and of course, saw his face popped up. I tossed my phone to the side and pulled up into a red light which gives me time to rested my head on the stirring wheel with a loud groan along with it. I do like Dan but do I really see a future with him? He’s a great guy and all but it’s too early to decide. With me overthinking this whole thing, I didn’t realize that the light turned green and a loud horn broke me from my thoughts. I quickly pressed on the gas pedal and quickly drove off to my house.

I entered my house, still ignoring Dan’s calls, and hopped into bed even though it was only 8. I just wanted this day to over with, my thoughts were going insane, so I decided to sleep it off and that’s what I did.


End file.
